


Unnoticed

by Korkyra



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Observations, Pre-Relationship, Short, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra
Summary: Observation - the action or process of closely observing or monitoring something or someone, the ability to notice things, especially significant details, the act of taking the altitude of the sun or another celestial body to find a latitude or longitude, a statement based on something one has seen, heard, or noticed.Sometimes, it's the silent appreciation that discloses what is actually there. Both have more than enough of people thinking they know them.





	1. Knowledge

_Kon had a pair of earphones stuck into his ears while working; some epic motivational thing playing while the pen just flew over the thick quality paper of his notebook. Chemical formulae seemed freed from it, flowing out the tip as he wrote. For someone who tended to act first, think later he took Chemistry rather seriously. Not that he fooled around with his studies – he doesn't – but there's something about this particular subject that occupies him fully._

 

_Jason knows some Chemistry – enough of it to understand some things for his own purposes – but he won't even pretend he gets it on the level Kon apparently does. He had seen Tim and B do chemical analyses and even they paled compared with Kon's ease of approach to that subject._

 

_He had a lot of surprises up his sleeve._

 

_(Jason thinks he'll keep that secret for him.)_

 


	2. Skill

_ Jason's good with his hands. _

_He's made several changes to some his own equipment and reinvented the other half. He's rewired all his hideouts, adapted them as well as that one place that is known to the Bats, which he visits rarely but it's there and Jason doesn't spend much time dwelling on it or in it. He's made several customisations on all his vehicles and devices and he makes the most divine bakery goods mere mortals had the rare luck and chance of knowing. (Tim's opinion and Damian is just too stubborn to admit it out loud.)_  
  
_(That's not all he does in his free time.)_  
  
_He's good at carving wood._  
  
_He made an entire chess board with figures out of scraps - old pieces of furniture and parts of it, like a broken sofa's leg, the occasional thrown out plank and one pawn is made from a handle of a broom._  
  
_He has an entire city and details to it folded from paper, napkins, tin and similar foldable materials._  
  
_He's got tools he made from all things he could find - a wrench from a hair-clip is perhaps Kon's favourite thing._  
  
_Kon absolutely adores that creative side of his._

  
  
_When he's not indulging in his creativity, he's mending things._

  
  
_(He is exceptionally good at that.)_


End file.
